


Icing Vamps

by shittiest_fanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Impala, Parody, Pie, Sam's Hair, Vampires, bitch, crackfic, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittiest_fanfiction/pseuds/shittiest_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of every Supernatural episode ever. [short]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing Vamps

**Author's Note:**

> also it's present tense because all fanfiction writers do that even though it's infinitely shittier than past tense  
> seriously, when have you ever read a good book in present tense? it just isn't professional

Sam stares around the dark building, grip on his gun tightening. "Dean?" he calls, voice hushed but resounding. The words echo through the dusty air.  
"Sammy!" comes a similar whispered shout from the other end of the room.   
Sam hurries over to his brother. "Dean! Are you okay?" he asks. "What are we dealing with?"  
"'M fine," Dean dismisses, waving him off. "Just bloodsuckers. Let's get out of here. I iced those vamps. Guess our old man's journal was right."  
"Great," Sam mutters. "Let's go."  
"Yep. Come on to the Impala."  
Outside, Dean smiles widely. "My baby!" he cries, practically throwing himself onto his car. Sam rolls his eyes. PDA much?  
"Now I'm going to blast old nostalgic rock music, Sammy, and you'll shut your piehole and give me some pie, Sammy."  
Sam runs his hand through his floor-length hair with some difficulty. "Jerk," he replies.  
“Bitch,” Dean shoots back.  
The camera pans up from the ground behind them as they speed off into the sunset. They're stopped by a cop, who gives them a ticket for speeding. They then drive away at a legal speed into the sunset as guitar music plays.

**Author's Note:**

> no but really why is present tense such a big thing in fanfiction? it's just _**not professional**_!


End file.
